1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cipher generating device for generating a cipher through computation in accordance with chaotic computation, a cipher decoding device for carrying out decoding through a reverse process, an cipher generating program used in this cipher generating device, a cipher decoding program used in the cipher decoding device, and an authentication system and electronic device using the cipher generating technique.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of encryption using chaos, it is customary to use floating point arithmetic. However, if floating point arithmetic is used, there are differences in computing characteristics between processors respectively mounted in a device for performing encryption and a device for carrying out decryption, causing disadvantages such as not carrying out appropriate decryption. In order to address this problem, emulation of different processors has been considered, but this is only feasible on a platform that has been prepared in a development environment, and creation of such an environment is not possible with a CPU used in a mobile device or a CPU mounted in various electronic devices.
The inventor of this application has proposed a cipher generating device etc. for first of all carrying out chaotic computations using integer arithmetic and bit arithmetic, that does not depend on a floating point processor (Japanese patent application 2000-101402.